The present invention relates to controlling the temperature of an integrated circuit chip that is undergoing a high power burn-in test by using a heat sink that dissipates heat generated by the integrated circuit, in combination with a controlled heater to add heat. A sensor in contact with the integrated circuit chip is used to provide a signal to control the heater to maintain the integrated circuit chip at a desired temperature range.
The procedure of burn-in of integrated circuits is well known, and various structures are provided for such burn-in. U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,948 shows an apparatus for providing burn-in of integrated circuits on burn-in boards. A thermal control system for controlling the temperatures of high power semiconductor devices that are being burned in is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,910. This device uses a liquid cooling.
In some instances, it is desirable to measure and control the temperature of each semiconductor device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,661 shows a device that uses two temperature sensors, one of which senses the temperature of the heat exchange device and the other senses the temperature of the integrated circuit under test.
Various other test systems for component testings are well known, including life tests in burn-in chambers. The process of burning in a semiconductor chip typically consists of applying a load to the electronic components on the integrated circuit chip being tested at elevated temperatures. This allows identification of weak or faulty components for insuring quality control for reliable ultimate use of such integrated circuits, such as in a computer system.